


W gorzałce prawda

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alkohol, Crack, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Iorveth jako Pijana Ośmiornica, M/M, bardzo dziwny flirt, bardzo dziwny romans, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, chlanie na potęgę, choć seks oralny może też będzie, dosyć obrazowe gadanie o torturach, komedia, komedyjka, pijackie zwierzenia, przeklinanie, przytulanie po pijaku, seks męsko-męski implikowany, seks po pijaku, tortury wzmiankowane, zabawy językowe chujem, znaczy się słowem chuj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponieważ a) Iorweth i Roche są sobie przeznaczeni, b) na trzeźwo żaden z nich nawet nie pomyśli o chędożeniu drugiego,<br/>logiczną rzeczą było ich obu upić.<br/>Tak powstał fik, w którym panowie, sojusznikami będąc, piją razem, a Roche (jako sadysta z dobrym gustem estetycznym) podnieca się Iorwethem wspominającym tortury.<br/>To NIE MA żadnego sensu poza pornograficznym i komediowym (ewentualnie może być bardzo dziwnym romansem).<br/>Panowie  dosyć Out Of Character, ale istoty pijane dość często zachowują się jak na siebie nietypowo (ja na przykład ponoć bywam normalna).<br/>Drugi rozdział dodany - a seksu dalej niet.<br/>Teraz "Iorveth" poprawione na "Iorweth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [i kto tam jeszcze chce...](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+kto+tam+jeszcze+chce...).



> 1\. W pierwszy rozdziale jest tylko chlanie, opisy tortur i flirt, chędożenie będzie w trzecim. Wybaczcie, jeśli ktoś tylko po to tu wchodził.  
> 2\. Naprawdę nie zamierzałam tego publikować, ale Fili i Hasz przekonały mnie, motywując to rzekomymi walorami humorystycznymi potworka. Mam nadzieję, że wy też je znajdziecie.

– Ze mną nie wypijesz? – spytał był Roche, już dosyć zalany, kilka kolejek wcześniej. – Ze mną? Za nasz sojusz, a na pohybel Nilfgaardowi?

Iorweth spojrzał na swego dawnego wroga, a obecnego sojusznika, na kubek pełen po brzegi temerskiej żytniej (Roche wyznał mu potem, że uważa kieliszki za wielkopańską fanaberię), pomyślał, wzruszył ramionami – i wypił.

Kilka kolejek później Vernon gorzko pożałował poczęstowania elfa wódką. Pijany Iorweth był, o dziwo, stworzeniem przyjaznym, wyrozumiałym, ugodowym, ale za to zdecydowanie zbyt gadatliwym. Żeby chociaż, jęknął w duchu Roche, jakieś informacje podawał, ale nie. Zamiast tego elf zwierzał się abstrakcyjnych przemyśleń i rozterek, żalił na karygodną niesprawiedliwość świata w ogóle, skarżył na osoby, których nazwisk – dziwnym trafem – nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Chwilowo akurat na jednego z redańskich śledczych w Drakenborgu.

– Gorącym żelazem mnie gwałcił, skurwysyn jebany – tłumaczył Vernonowi eksterrorysta, objąwszy go mocnym, cienkim ramieniem i nachyliwszy się do jego ucha. – Gorącym żelazem. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Roche sobie, niestety, wyobrażał. Niestety, ponieważ jego kutas uznał wizję pobitego, uwiązanego elfika z gorącym prętem w rzyci za wielce interesującą. Zdradziecki chuj.  
– A to chuj jebany – powiedział na głos.

Iorweth najwyraźniej wziął jego oburzenie, jakkolwiek nędznie odegrane, za zachętę, bowiem kontynuował.

– I gorącymi kamieniami. I jeszcze takim jednym kanciastym cholerstwem, chuj wie jak to się nazywa.

Roche też nie wiedział. „Kanciaste cholerstwo” opisywało mniej więcej dwie trzecie rzeczy, które dla zabawy wkładali w rzyć przesłuchiwanym.

– I jeszcze mnie przypalał świeczką. Nie, czekaj, nie świeczką. Chyba kagankiem. Tak, to był kaganek, na pewno, pamiętam, że kiedyś wylał na mnie olej, jak się wyrywałem. A potem podpalił. Do dziś mam bliznę po tym, pokazać ci? Po łańcuchach też zresztą mam blizny.

– Łańcuchach? – spytał Roche, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

– Taaa... Uwielbiał mnie chłostać gorącymi łańcuchami, takimi rozżarzonymi do czerwoności. Po kilka godzin. Mówiłem ci chyba?

Roche pokręcił głową.

 – I jeszcze tam mieli czarodzieja, czasami przychodził, raził mnie jakimś zaklęciem torturującym. Też go to bawiło, skurwysyna. A ja wyłem z bólu, dosłownie wyłem, jak zwierzę, mówili. Zwijałem się z bólu, szarpałem się, próbowałem się wyrwać, mało łańcuchów nie pourywałem. A to już było późno, zawsze po innych torturach, myślałem, że się w ogóle nie będę mógł ruszyć, wszystko mnie bolało. A tu proszę – głos Iorwetha był spokojny, zabarwiony teatralną ironią.

– Jeszcze – na wpół jęknął, na wpół wychrypiał Roche.

 – Jeszcze? – głos elfa był lekki, kpiący, nieco złośliwy. – Aż tak cię podnieca cudze cierpienie? Ja wiem, że ty jesteś chutliwe Dh’oine i sadystyczny skurwysyn, ale...

 – Zamknij się, Iorweth, nie pierdol trzy po trzy, zarazo jebana. – Roche, pijany, wściekły i zawstydzony, prawie bełkotał. – Włazi takie coś człowiekowi na kolana – przesadzał, elf go jedynie obejmował – język wsadza do ucha, a potem się dziwi, kurwa, że człowiekowi stoi. No stoi! Tobie by też stanęło, gdyby wam w ogóle stawało...

– Dobrze już, dobrze, Dh’oine. – Rozbawiony (i w trzy rzyci pijany) Iorweth głaskał go uspokajająco po głowie i karku, niechcący przytulając się jeszcze bliżej. – Pojąłem. Chutliweś. I zamierzałeś coś w tej sprawie zrobić? - spytał łagodnie, słodko - czy tylko tak sobie fantazjować?

No ja chędożę, pomyślał Roche, jebana Wiewiórka mnie uwodzi.

 – Chodźmy gdzieś, w jakieś mniej publiczne miejsce – warknął na głos, tonem, który każda zdrowa na umyśle istota wzięłaby za groźbę – to ci pokażę, co zamierzałem zrobic.

Elf – swołocz bez krzty modestii i instynktu samozachowawczego – omal nie zabił się o własne nogi z pośpiechu. Choć możliwe też, że winien był alkohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cóż, porno pisze się, ale powolutku. Tymczasem postanowiłam wam umilić (mam nadzieję!) oczekiwanie sceną budzenia się na kacu.

Iorweth obudził się, leżąc na czymś.  
Coś było mniej więcej równie duże, co on sam, ciepłe, dosyć włochate i niewątpliwie żywe, bo oddychało, pochrapując nawet od czasu do czasu. Wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy uderzyło go, jak wiadro zimnych pomyj wylane na skacowany łeb.  
Czy on...? Tak. Z Vernonem Chędożonym Roche'em, ze wszystkich istot? Tak. Bloede arse, pomyślał Iorweth, lepiej wyjdę, zanim kurwi syn się zorientuje, że tu jestem. Spróbował ostrożnie wyślizgnąć się z łóżka...

Roche'a obudził ruch. Coś pełzało. Po nim. Leżał na wznak, ciasno opleciony czyimiś długimi, chudymi, żylastymi ramionami. Przygnieciony kościstą, bezwłosą, podejrzanie pozbawioną cycków piersią. Tknięty strasznym przeczuciem, otworzył oczy.

Iorweth. Bez nieodłącznej chusty, rozczochrany, blady (ale raczej nie ranny), z jedynym okiem opuchniętym od snu. Sądząc z wyglądu, równie skacowany, zaskoczony i zażenowany co on sam.  
– To mi się nie śniło, prawda? – jęknął Roche, pragnąc ustalić kluczowe fakty, niezależnie od tego, jak byłyby przerażające. – Że cię chędożyłem?  
– Nie, Dh’oine. – Iorweth, lubo wyplątujący się z Roche'owego koca z pośpiechem zakrawającym na panikę, miał w głosie tę samą chłodną wyniosłość, co zwykle. – Mnie też w to ciężko uwierzyć – dorzucił, sięgając po własne spodnie.  
Obozowym plotkarzom, jak się rychło okazało, wcale ciężko uwierzyć nie było.


End file.
